Gambatte Kudasai
by Digidynasty
Summary: The tatle means "Don't worry". Sakura is sick, Syaoran wants to know why.
1. Default Chapter Title

Gambatte Kudasai

In the beginning it was white and inviting.Everything felt so warm and soothing.The person looked around trying to find out where they were, when a voice came to them.

"Very soon…" It said.

Confused, the person spun around trying to find the direction of the voice."Na…nani?"

"Very soon, your powers will be mine."It said, and then everything changed.The surroundings turned a deep black and very cold.

"Doko?"The figure asked.

Suddenly, out of the darkness, it saw something coming.Whatever it saw scared it so much, it let out a scream.

"Sakura!"A little yellow lion-bear yelled."Sakura!Wake up!"

Kinomoto Sakura was thrashing around in her bed, trying to get away from whatever was chasing her.She didn't hear the guardian beast Keroberus calling her name, or the constant buzzing of the alarm clock.

Finally fed up, Kero took in a deep breath, ready to scream her name, when she abruptly sat up.The small animal was scared out of his wits and stumbled to the floor.

"Get away!"She cried, before recognizing her surroundings and calming down.She looked around for her familiar companion."Kero-chan?Where are you?"

The small beast popped his head up at the foot of the bed, eyes bulging out, taking deep breaths.The Card Mistress looked at him strangely."Don't do that!"Kero cried before flying up to her lap."What's wrong?"He asked.

Sakura hugged her knees and withheld a sob."It was horrible…something was after me, it was draining me.She looked up and frowned."What time is it?"

"7:30!I've been trying to wake you up for the last half our!"The orange ball of fluff replied.

The Cardcaptor's eyes went wide."Hoe!I'm going to be late!"She threw off the covers, once again throwing the guardian beast for a spin, and rushing to her closet for her school uniform.

Even after years and years of cardcaptoring and going to school, Sakura always found new ways to be late.She was now a beautiful seventeen-year old, and attended the same high school her brother and Yuki once had.The uniform was a white shirt, covered with a light blue jacket, and a light blue knee length skirt.She wasn't fond of it, but then again, it was a uniform.

She ran around the room, searching for her things, which over the weekend had been scattered everywhere.She finally found everything, stuffed it into her book bag and ran out of her room."See you when I get back Kero-chan!"She yelled behind her.

The poor little Kero-chan was left under the blankets where he first had fallen.He stumbled out and put a little paw to his chin."I have got to get me a new profession."Then he flew up and looked out the window to the disappearing figure on roller blades."Or get her a new alarm clock."He added.

Sakura raced to school, still in the habit of wearing her roller blades.She entered the campus and apologized to students who were so unfortunate to be in her way.She made it to her locker, just as the five-minute warning bell rang.She closed her locker and made her way to advisory.

Advisory was one of the few classes that she had with some of the old gang from Tomoeda Elementary.Mainly just Syaoran and Tomoyo.She waved to her friends and took a minute to reflect on everything.She'd known Tomoyo since she was very young, and they were very close.Tomoyo had been there for almost every cardcaptor Sakura had made, mostly with the help of her other best friend, Syaoran.

She remembered how Syaoran had tried to take the cards from her, back in the fourth grade, but that was a long time ago.Since then he had been an important role in bringing in the remaining ones, as well as helping her changed them into Sakura Cards.

She shuddered as she remembered what Eriol, reincarnated Clow Reed, had done back then.He had placed a spell on the whole town, putting everyone to sleep, including Syaoran, but he had fought it.Her guardians had protected her from Eriol's forces, but it hadn't been enough.In the end, to save the town, she had to use Yue's and Keroberus power to put into her wand to even start changing the last two cards into Sakura cards.The last two cards…Light Card and the Dark Card had been the hardest.She'd fought with all her strength, but it wasn't enough still.

She smiled at how Syaoran had come up behind her and added what little energy he had left to helping her.That was the final push she needed.With him there, his arm draped across her shoulders, it was then when she realized everything was going to be okay.The last two cards changed, she released the Light Card and brought light back to the town.

She looked at the new Li Syaoran.He too wore the school uniform, better fitting to him than the ones from elementary.He wore the light blue pants, matching the blazer he wore.His hair was a bit longer, not much, just mainly the bangs, which hung over his amber eyes.That was one of his best features, his eyes always seemed to challenge anything that threatened to harm her, then at other times they could show the most kindness and concern for her safety.She couldn't count all the times he'd protected her from a card or an enemy.She always admired him for it, and soon realized something else.

In all the years she'd grown to know him, her heart had fallen in love with him.She tried to convince herself dozens of times that it wasn't true, but with him saving her over and over again, and Tomoyo insisted he loved her back, once she found out, Sakura couldn't let it go.She loved him now and forever, and there was no going back.

"Hey Sakura-chan!"Tomoyo's voice brought her back to the present."Are you gonna stand by the door all period?"

Sakura noticed that she was still standing by the door, half the class staring at her.She blushed and quickly took her seat, besides Syaoran, who sat behind Tomoyo."What had your mind so occupied that you would zone out like that for five minutes?"Her best friend asked.

Sakura looked over at Syaoran and blushed."Nothing."

Tomoyo caught the look."Oh…okay.I see."

Sakura glared at her."No it wasn't that!"She hissed, glancing at Syaoran to see if he understood, but his expression showed her he didn't catch on yet.

The day went on and lunch approached.Sakura joined her friends under the same cherry blossom tree they always had.Through out the day, Sakura seemed very tired.She couldn't put her finger on it, but she knew it had something to do with that dream.

_Why am I so tired?I slept in, but I still feel so…weak.Why?_

"What's wrong?"Syaoran asked.She looked up, and met concerned eyes.

She quickly averted her gaze."No…nothing."She lied. She didn't want to bother anyone with her problems.

Syaoran on the other hand, read Sakura like a book.He knew something was wrong, he could sense it, so why wasn't she telling him?He though over the years of getting to know the energetic cheerleader, she'd trust him by now.He overlooked the green eyed Clow Card Mistress.

She had gotten taller, more of a figure, but still retained her childlike innocence.Always worried about others, and never about her self.That was what worried Syaoran the most.If something were wrong, she wouldn't say anything, unless it was obvious to everyone.So, even though he knew something was wrong, he stayed quiet.He'd watch over her, like he always had, and make sure she would be okay.

He always tried to convince him self he wanted to defend her because he just didn't want to see her get hurt, but there was more to it than that.When they were younger, he'd realized that she wasn't just another fourth grader with magical powers.She was someone who taught him how to care, how to make friends…how to love.It was true, she had broken through all his barriers and captured his heart.He would do anything to see her safe.

Sixth period started for both Sakura and Syaoran.They both were in physics.Syaoran kept half his attention on what the teacher was saying, and half on Sakura.She didn't seem to be paying real attention.True she could be a space case sometimes, but Syaoran could _feel _that this wasn't any normal daydream.

Sakura had to fight to keep her eyes open.She'd long ago given up trying to write down what the teacher was saying.She could barely lift her pencil, let alone write anything that was legible._What's wrong with me?_

Her whole body felt like she'd gone through a triathlon.She felt for a temperature, and noticed she was sweating.She heard her name being called, but couldn't lift her head.

Syaoran looked to his left and saw Sakura closed her eyes, trying to focus again.The teacher called on her to read about magnetic field lines, but she didn't respond.

"Kinomoto-san."He repeated.

Worried, Syaoran gently nudged Sakura, trying to wake her up."Sakura."When he moved her, she started to collapse and fell to the side."Sakura!"Syaoran caught her and looked worriedly at her.He could sense her life force was extremely low, but then, another presence was there to.

"Li-san, take her immediately to the nurse, please." The teacher requested.

The teacher hadn't even finished his sentence, by the time Syaoran swiftly picked up Sakura in his arms and started out of the classroom, ignoring all the murmurs and chattering in the class.

Years of training and exercise made it easy for Syaoran to carry Sakura to the nurse's office._She feels so light._When he got to the nurses office, she thanked him, but wouldn't allow him to stay.She immediately called Sakura's father, but unable to come, promptly asked Syaoran for his assistance.He instinctively agreed and carried her to his car, a maroon convertible.Driving home, he looked down at her seemingly sleeping form._Whatever's causing this had better run, because I will find them and find a way to help you._


	2. Default Chapter Title

Gambatte Kudasai 2:

Syaoran arrived at Sakura's house in no time, immediately putting on the breaks and screeching to a halt.He opened his door, walked around, and picked up Sakura, taking her to the house.He noticed there was no one was home, because neither car, Fujitaka's or Touya's was in the garage.

He bit back a curse and stepped back to where he could see Sakura's window.He whistled and saw little Kero come to the window.Syaoran saw Kero's mouth moved rapidly but obviously couldn't hear any of the words, and it was a good thing to, the little beast probably had a lot to say.

Syaoran pointed to the door, and Kero disappeared from the window.The door opened and Kero flew out."What the heck did you do to her gaki?!" He accused.

Syaoran rolled his eyes, ignoring the rest of the obscene comments and walked into the house.He carried Sakura up to her room and placed her gently on the bed. 

Kero came rushing in, still shouting at Syaoran.Syaoran interrupted him."Do you know what's wrong with her?"

Kero ceased his hissy fit and looking down at his mistress."Well, she did have a weird dream last night.Said someone was chasing her and draining her…"

Syaoran plucked the little yellow beast out of the air and shook him."Who!Who is doing this to her!?"

"I don't know!Let go of me!"Kero bit Syaoran's finger, making him let go, and flew higher in the room, where the high-strung teen couldn't get him."I wish I did!But I don't!"

Syaoran growled in frustration, unknowingly waking up Sakura."Where…where am I?"

"You're awake!"Both boys said.They rushed to her side. 

"How are you feeling?"Syaoran asked gently.

She smiled."Tired.I feel weak."

Kero thought for a moment."Sakura, I need to tell me more about that dream you had today."

Sakura looked worried."Why?"

"I think the person you saw there is causing your weakness."

She nodded and closed her eyes."It's a woman.She has on a dark purple cloak, with frightening yellow eyes.She's in a temple of some sort, surrounded by many different areas of land…forests, beaches, deserts…"

"What else do you see?"Syaoran inquired.

She frowned."She has a pink crystal in her hands…it's glowing…I feel weak…" Sakura passed out.

"Sakura!"Syaoran cried.

Kero flew over his head."We need to get to this woman…"

"Sakura?"A voice called out.Both Syaoran and Kero froze.Kero went stuffed and landed on Sakura's bed, Syaoran ran to the window.

Just then, Touya bursts through the door, looking around.He sees Sakura and then spots Syaoran, his eyes widen."What did you do to my sister you brat!"He lunges at Syaoran, but the young teenage boy was already out the window landing safely outside, and making a dash to his car.

Touya waited until he was out of sight, before closing and locking the door.He walked to Sakura and placed a hand in her forehead."Geez, you're burning up!"He ran to the kitchen and brought back a washcloth."When I find that Chinese brat, he's gonna wish he never moved here to Japan."

After hours of trying to get Sakura to eat and get her fever down, Touya called the doctor.They doctor came and checked out Sakura."I don't know what's wrong with her…" The doctor explained to Touya and Fujitaka."But whatever she has is killing her…she has maybe a week."

This shocked both family members and a little stuffed animal sitting on the dresser._I have to tell Syaoran._He thought.After all the adults had left the room, Kero flew to the window, opened it and flew out to find Syaoran.He was going to have to have to kid's help with this one.

Syaoran practiced with his sword in an attempt to try and stop worrying about Sakura, but it wasn't working.His mind always went back to those green eyes and short auburn hair.She was always so lively and energetic, and here she was at home, sick in bed, and showing no signs of improvement.

Syaoran slammed his sword down into the wooden floor, making a hole in the floor.He just hated not being able to help his beloved card captor partner in her time of need.He was always there for her before, but now because of her brother, he couldn't be by her side, couldn't find out what was wrong.

Syaoran was about to make another slash with his sword when…

"Whoa!Watch where you point that thing!"A voice cried out from behind him.

Syaoran whirled around and met two little black beady eyes.He freaked and fell backwards."What the heck are you doing here you stuffed animal!"

Kero flew down and landed on Syaoran's knee."I came here to tell you about Sakura."

Hearing this, Syaoran immediately forgot about his rivalry with the guardian beast."How is she?"He asked worriedly.

The lion-bear hung his head."She's dying."

Syaoran's eyes went wide and he looked down at the floor."No…not her."

Kero looked up at the young magician."We can help her."

Syaoran's head shot up."How?"

"We have to go into her dream, find out who's doing this, and get rid of them.Whoa!!"Kero was thrown for a loop and Syaoran jumped up and ran to his room.Kero flew in after him.Syaoran was running around his room, packing this he thought he'd need."What are you doing?"

Syaoran didn't look up at his visitor, but kept grabbing his supplies, battle outfit, sword, cards, medicine, and other things."I'm going to help her."He plainly said.

"I didn't mean right now!"Kero exclaimed."We don't know what we're looking for!What dangers are going to…"

"Doesn't matter."Syaoran picked up his bag and left his room, followed by the little beast."I'm going to find out whose behind this, and that's it.Nothing else matters."

Kero stopped, amazed at what the Chinese brat had just said.He had always looked down at Syaoran for trying to take the cards from Sakura, but now, he didn't see that same boy, he saw a warrior…a person willing to risk everything to save the one he loved.

Oh yes, Kero knew.It wasn't obvious to Sakura, but the little guardian beast knew more than they thought.Syaoran had saved Sakura on too many occasions to have it be anything else.The way he fought so fiercely whenever she got hurt or threatened.His eyes showing the deepest concern whenever she was injured.

Kero smiled at the fact that though he didn't know it, Syaoran was magically linked to Sakura.He would be able to help her more than he thought.

Syaoran opened the door and looked back at Kero."You coming?"He said and started to close the door.

"Hey wait!"Kero flew and barely made it through the door before it closed.

They made it to Sakura's house in little less than ten minutes.Syaoran jumped up to her window and slowly opened it.Kero flew in before him and landed on Sakura's bed.She was still asleep, but she looked paler.

"We don't have much time."Syaoran whispered, quiet enough so he didn't wake up the real beast of the house next door.

Kero nodded and flew over to the bookshelf in her room, where he picked up a book.Inside were magic spells that he had been teaching Sakura.Now they were going to save her.He opened it and found the one he was looking for.He chanted something and Syaoran's sword on his back started to glow.

"What was that for?"Syaoran asked.

Kero grinned."Nothing, now where is it?"He searched more and finally found the right spell.He handed the book to Syaoran."Here, chant the spell and you should be able to enter Sakura's dream.You should find the woman there."

Syaoran nodded."Thanks, now scram."He told Kero.Kero pouted and flew behind Syaoran.Syaoran read the spell and instantly felt dizzy.He collapsed on the floor at the foot of the bed.Syaoran's body started to glow, and disintegrated into little lights of magic.The light's of magic flew up and surrounded Sakura.

They absorbed into her and disappeared.Syaoran was inside Sakura's dream.

When Syaoran opened his eyes, he found himself on a dirt rode.He got up and dusted himself off."Where am I?"

"Inside Sakura's dream."A muffled voice said.

"Nani?"Syaoran looked down and out flew Kero from his pocket."What are you doing here fur ball!"

"I'm here to help Sakura, whither you like it or not!"Kero said.

"I will not be stuck with you the entire time we're here!"

"Too bad!"

Syaoran sighed."Fine, but I'm warning you…" Just then he sensed something.He looked up and saw a town or a village up ahead."Let's just go."

Kero nodded and flew over Syaoran's shoulder as he went towards the village.It was their first step towards saving Sakura.


	3. Default Chapter Title

Gambatte Kudasai

Syaoran walked to town, Kero in his bag.The town seemed like a normal town, sitting in the middle of a small forest, just like in Sakura's dream, except it was totally deserted.

"This is her dream?"Syaoran asked.

Kero flew out since no one was around."The woman in Sakura's dreams must've created this place with her magic."

"Well, duh."Syaoran said."But why go through all the trouble of making a world with her magic like this?"

"She needs a place where she can control Sakura.A place where she can drain her powers."Kero explained.

Syaoran gasped."So her power's being drained here?"Kero nodded."But is it the same Sakura or an alternative one?"

Kero floated in the air, thinking.

"Come on you little toy!Talk!"Syaoran demanded.

"I'm thinking!"

"Well, think faster!!!"

Kero growled, but restrained himself, because this was about Sakura."It could be the real Sakura, sometimes…"

"When?"Syaoran persisted.

Kero tried to think hard."When she's drain the most, the most vulnerable…"

Syaoran's eyes grew wide."I got it!"

Kero flew into his face."What?What?What?"

"Her dreams!"Syaoran exclaimed."In her sleep is when she's most vulnerable!"The woman brings her here when she can drain her in her sleep!"

Kero's mouth fell open then he pouted."Maybe the brat's smart after all."He muttered.

"Nice, now let's go!"Syaoran grabbed Kero out of the air and started searching for Sakura.

Sakura though, was awake in her room.Touya and Fujitaka brought her food, but she couldn't eat.She was so tired, so she rested, but every time she woke up, she felt weaker.

_What's wrong with me?_

__In little than half a day, Sakura had gotten so bad, the doctor decided to put her on an I.V. to try and keep her alive.

Touya wasn't taking it well at all.His mother told him to protect her and here she was dying.He wanted to help, but there was nothing he could do.Sakura was going to leave him, just like his mother did.

Fujitaka was also praying for his daughter's well being.He knew his wife was watching over them, and would be helping their daughter all she could…if she was meant to live.

Touya, though, was through praying.He sat by his sister's bed, crying, waiting for the time to come.Expecting that at any moment she would leave them.Her happy face and cheerful spirit would be gone from his life.Touya covered his face in his hands._I'm sorry mother…_

__"Don't be sorry."

Touya looked up and saw his mother's spirit on the other side of Sakura, smiling fondly at both of them.

"Are you here to take her?"He asked, fearing the answer.

"No, this is not the work of a god.Another force is slowly draining Sakura."Nadeshiko said.

Touya stood up."How can I help?"

"You can't.She already had someone fighting on her side."Nadeshiko told him.

"Who?"

"The one she loves…"

"The one she…that Chinese brat is there!?"

"He will fight and bring her back to us."She smiled.

Touya clenched his fist."I'm going to kill him."

"Touya."His mother said sternly.

He looked up, then quickly down again. "Sorry."

"You need to be strong…for Sakura's sake."With that Nadeshiko smiled and disappeared.

Touya sighed and looked down at his sister."Bring her back to us kid…"

The woman, Sumisu, smiled as she saw the boy try and come to save his love.She waved the image away and turned to look at the Clow Card Mistress behind her.A pink hue surrounded her as she lay on the stone table.The light was then pulled into a small crystal.The same pink crystal Sakura saw before…

Sumisu walked over and took the crystal out of mid air.The small jewel pulsed with the Clow Mistress' power.Sumisu put the jewel into the necklace she wore around her neck.She smiled.That boy didn't stand a chance.

Syaoran went out of another building and collapsed against the wall.Kero flew out behind him."You're not gonna give up, now, are you?"

Syaoran sighed and closed his eyes."We've looked everywhere.I don't know where else to look."

Kero flew and stared Syaoran right in the eye."Look kid!You're the only who can save her!If you're gonna give up, then fine!I'll find her on my own!"With that Kero flew away.

Syaoran watched him go.He looked sadly at the ground."I said I'd always protect her, I broke my promise…"

Suddenly, his head shot up.He sensed her.He stood up and followed his sense.He followed it to a fountain, and on it sat…

"Sakura!"Syaoran ran to her, but stopped a few feet away.Something was wrong.

"Sakura" turned around."Syaoran!"She ran to him and wrapped her arms around him."You found me!"

"Uh…Sa…Sakura you're okay."Syaoran stuttered.

She looked up at him."Now that you're here."She said in a low seductive voice.

Before Syaoran knew what was happening, "Sakura" kissed him on the lips.He thought it would feel great, but it was cold and dark.He pushed Sakura away."Sakur…" Then he collapsed to the ground.

"Sakura" smiled and turned back into Sumisu."Now I have both of you."She smiled.What would she do with the little wolf?


	4. Default Chapter Title

Gambatte Kudasai 4

Syaoran awoke in a cold place, and found himself strapped down to a wooden table._Where am I?_He looks to his right and saw…. "Sakura!"

Sakura didn't respond.She stayed where she was, lying on another table, with the pink crystal above her.Syaoran saw her aura being pulled into the crystal, giving it its power."Sakura wake up!"

"She can't hear you."Another voice said.Syaoran looked around and saw the woman standing in the corner."She's almost fully drained and won't be around much longer…" The Sumisu smiled and walked over to Syaoran."You on the other hand…." She slowly stroked Syaoran's hair, but he jerked his head away.

She smiled."You have little choice…. you will be mine…. and I will have the Card Mistress' powers to use against you." She held out her hand and the pink crystal flew to her hand.Immediately her body seemed to absorb the pink energy.Her body changed and Syaoran was now looking at Sakura!

"Sakura" smiled and lowered her head down to Syaoran's face."I can be anything you want…" She placed a cold kiss on his lips.Syaoran felt his body being drained. 

He pulled his head away."But not who I truly love."

Sumisu growled."Why?Why do you love her?She's just a small peasant compared to me!"Syaoran felt the straps around him untie, but still couldn't move.Sumisu waved a hand and he lifted above the ground, righted himself, and floated towards Sumisu.

She walked over to one of the large windows, and pointed to the large area outside."See all this!This could be yours!I'm offering it to you!"

Syaoran looked and saw the forests and oceans and deserts that Sakura had described in her dream.He looked behind him and saw Sakura, still lying there._She must be asleep.Maybe she can awaken in this world._

Sumisu lowered Syaoran to the ground, but with strained him with her power.Syaoran's eyes went wide, as he saw his arms slowly rise and wrap around Sumisu's neck.She smiled."See?I can control you any way I want.You can not defeat me."

Syaoran tried to fight, but she was too strong.He had to get out of this and save Sakura.Sumisu kissed Syaoran and slowly moved her hands up and down his body.The feeling made Syaoran mad, he wanted nothing more than to throw the lady across the room.

Suddenly, Sumisu tried out in pain and released Syaoran.He immediately jumped away and got into a fighting stance.He looked up and was amazed to find… "Kero!"Not even noticing the change in name from stuffed animal, but was grateful that he was there at all.

Sure enough, Kero, transformed, flew over Sumisu's head, leashing another fiery blast at her.She shrieked and drew power from the crystal to make a shield.

Syaoran ran over to Keroberus as he landed."How'd you find us?"

Keroberus smiled proudly."I can always find my mistress."

Syaoran nodded."I could fight her if only I had my sword!"

"You mean this one?"Syaoran turned around and saw Keroberus had his sword in his mouth.

Syaoran smiled."Maybe you're useful for something after all."He took the sword out of Keroberus's mouth and faced Sumisu with renewed confidence."Wanna go again??"He smirked and raised his sword."Force know my plight!Release the light!Lightning!!!"Syaoran's attack hit Sumisu and threw her back into the wall.

Kero took to the air and aimed a fire attack at Sumisu.She jumped to the side just in time.

Syaoran narrowed his eyes and charged in at Sumisu.Sumisu smirked and a staff appeared in her hand.It was black and the tip was a bird like creature.She threw it forward, and out of the end came forth an animal.It came forth, catching Syaoran off guard.The creature had the head of an eagle, and the body of a tiger.It pounced on Syaoran, pinning him painfully to the ground.

Keroberus dove down and tackled the beast off Syaoran.Syaoran jumped back up, his shirt bloody and torn from the creature's attacks.Sumisu smirked.You can either fight me, or save your girlfriend…"

Syaoran turned and saw Sakura's aura getting fainter and fainter.Syaoran's heart froze._She's dying…_

Sumisu glowed blue and shot a ball of blue energy at Syaoran, knocking him against the wall.The sword flew from his hands, landing a few yards away.Keroberus and the creature fought and blasted each other, but neither was winning.Sumisu threw her hand forward, causing electricity to come out and wrap around Syaoran.He cried out in pain and was pinned against the wall, unable to move.

"Don't you see?You cannot win…give up now, while you can…" She smirked.

Syaoran gritted his teeth and looked over at the seemingly sleeping angel on the table.He watched her porcelain face grow paler as the minutes passed.No.He would not quit.He would fight for her.But he needed help.He needed her help…

He closed his eyes."SAKURA!!!!"He cried.

Sakura felt tired and the only thing she saw around her was black.But then, she heard him…

"SAKURA!!!"

She looked around."Syaoran?"Was it true?Would it be him?She felt like giving up, but now, she grew with renewed strength.He needed her.And she would not let him down.

Sumisu laughed as her creation blasted Keroberus with its might attack.Keroberus fell to the floor, where he remained unmoving…

Syaoran fought to stay conscious."I...won't…let…you…win!"

Sumisu put on a mock sad face.But we would be so happy together…" She laughed again, but then screamed out in pain, releasing Syaoran from her electricity and falling to the floor.

Syaoran fell to the floor and slowly looked up to see…"Sakura??"

There standing behind the fallen Sumisu was Sakura, wielding Syaoran's sword.She gave a weak smile."I heard…"

Syaoran smiled and slowly got up.Keroberus got up as well and went over to Syaoran.Sumisu growled and pushed herself off the ground, and rose into the air."She may have awakened, but I still have her power!!"

"Thank again witch!"Sakura yelled.She smiled and opened her palm to reveal the crystal that Sumisu had used to capture Sakura's energy in.She threw it down to the ground and it shattered, releasing the hidden power.

Syaoran watched in amazement, as Sakura's aura grew back to its normal pinkish glory, and then some!She glowed brighter then ever before!Sumisu growled and turned to Syaoran."This is all your fault!"

Sumisu attacked with her blue fireball, and Syaoran prepared to be hit.But instead, something lifted him up into the air and threw him up again.Syaoran opened his eyes and saw he was now riding on Keroberus!"Hold on!"

Keroberus dodges another attack, while Syaoran held on for dear life.He turned and blasted another attack at Sumisu, slamming her into the wall again.They landed next to Syaoran."You two have to use the sword!"

Syaoran frowned."What do you mean?"

"Remember back at the house?"

_Kero chanted something and Syaoran's sword on his back started to glow._

_"What was that for?"Syaoran asked._

_Kero grinned."Nothing."_

__

__"You have to use the sword together to defeat her!"Keroberus explained.

Sakura nodded."Let's do it!"

When Syaoran laid his hands on the sword with Sakura's, it started to glow yellow.It glowed brighter until both Sakura's pink aura, and Syaoran's green aura, responded, and slowed too.

Sumisu growled and flew towards them."Oh no you don't!"

Syaoran and Sakura turned to her and lowered the blade. A powerful yellow blast came forth, slamming her out of the sky, and into the ground.The beam followed her, causing her to scream out."I almost had you!!!"Then her body disintegrated.

Sakura felt a little dizzy and started to fall.Only to be caught by Syaoran.He grinned and lifted her up into his arms."Time to take you home."

She blushes and nodded, snuggling up to his chest.He blushed and smiled down at her.Keroberus amazingly came over and lowered himself so Syaoran could get on.Syaoran opened his mouth in shock, but closed it and mounted the guardian beast…

Flying over the forests and plains of this world, Syaoran smiled and held Sakura close to him._I almost lost you…_

"Syaoran…" Her call brought Syaoran out of reverie."What happened…back there?"

Syaoran frowned. "I'm not sure."

"You two combined your powers and with the spell I set on the sword, your love released the hidden power."Keroberus explained.

"L…love??"Syaoran stuttered.

Sakura blushed."Hai…I love you Syaoran…" She admitted.With everything he had done for her, by coming to rescue her, she had to tell him.But what would he say???

Syaoran was quiet for a moment, trying to take it all in.But soon, he smiled back down at her… "I love you too…"

Sakura gasped and wrapped her arms around him.He held her close and thankfully prayed to the gods._Arigatou, Kami-sama…for now I have my cherry blossom…_

__Sakura smiled."And you will always be mine."

Syaoran gasped."How did you???"

Sakura giggled."A little thing called magic."She winked and he laughed.

Together Keroberus and the two lovers left the world of turmoil and trouble behind.

A/N: Okay I know this sucks, and I apologize.I had something different planned, but with all my other stories…I forgot.Gomen!I plan to write an epilogue to this, full of mush and completion.I will try harder next time to wait on my ideas until I finished with my other works first.I pulled a Cool Fire Bird didn't I? Anyway, hope you like it and I'll try to make the epilogue soon.Arigatou!


	5. Default Chapter Title

Gambatte Kudasai

Epilogue

Touya sat in his sister's room, not daring to leave her side.His mother had said that that gaki was helping.He wanted to help too…but knew there was nothing he could do.He looked down at his sister's seemingly sleeping form.She was always so genki and happy.Now she lay there…on the brink of death, hooked up to countless machines programmed to keep her alive.

Touya sighed."You had better bring her back…" He paused."Syaoran."

As if hearing him, the room was suddenly filled with wind, circling around his sister.Papers and other items were thrown into disarray around the room.Touya blocked out the wind with his arm, and watched in amazement, as his sister started to glow.

Soon, the wind seemed to wrap around Sakura's body and twirl off to the side.What materialized there was the body of Li Syaoran.Touya gasped, but as the wind died down, he held his breath, unsure of what to expect.

Touya heard Sakura breathe in deeply and smile, as her bright green eyes slowly opened for the first time in days."Sakura!"Touya exclaimed and rushed to his sister's side."You're okay!"Not even trying to hide his enthusiasm.

Sakura nodded."Thanks to Syaoran."

Touya turned and saw the youth she referred to, was in pretty bad shape.His clothes were torn, and dried blood covered his body.Touya took a side-glance at his sister and saw her worried expression.

Syaoran coughed and moaned as he slowly came to.Touya turned to him, with a glare.Sakura tensed for the eminent argument.When Syaoran stood up on wobbly legs, he noticed Touya, and tried to move back, but fell.

Surprisingly, to everyone present, including Kero-chan who had stuck back to his drawer, Touya caught him a steadied him.Syaoran looked at the college student wearily, not comprehending the situation.

Touya, keeping a straight face, broke the silence."You shouldn't try to walk, in your condition."Syaoran opened his mouth in shock and Sakura smiled."Come on.You can rest up in my bed."

Syaoran nodded and allowed to be led out of the room, but not before leaning over and kissing Sakura on the forehead."You rest up."He said gently, and smiled.

Touya, for some reason, didn't seem surprised.Simply keeping his straight face, he led the injured teen out of the room, closing the door behind him.

Once in Touya's bedroom, Touya directed him to the bed, while he went to get some bandages.Touya then proceeded to clean up the youth's various wounds and lent him a shirt to wear, while he disposed of the torn one.

Syaoran frowned."Why are you doing this?"He asked carefully.

Touya turned to face him."You brought her back to us.For that I owe you."

Syaoran's eyes went wide."You know?"

"Not everything.Just enough.What ever cause you that much damage, and kidnapped Sakura…you taking care of it…I can at least show some hospitality."

Syaoran smirked."But you still don't like me."

Touya looked at him for a minute…then smirked."Let's just say that I don't hate you as much."

Syaoran laughed and nodded."More than I hoped for anyway."

Touya started putting the bandages and ointments away."Do you love her?"

Syaoran seemed shocked at this, but nodded briefly."I do."

Touya looked at him carefully, then nodded back."Take care of her then."

Syaoran gasped."You are all right with this?"

Touya shrugged."Well, at least I know she's in okay hands.You have _some_ fighting skills at least."

Syaoran raised an eyebrow."_Some?_ I nearly kicked your butt at ten years old!"

Touya glared. "One lucky shot!I can easily take you out!"

Syaoran stood up."Oh yeah?"

"Syaoran?"A weak voice came from the far room.

Touya and Syaoran stopped, and looked towards Sakura's room.Syaoran looked once at Touya, who nodded, approving the youth to attend to his loved one.Syaoran left and Touya sighed.

"Thank you."A gentle voice said from behind him.

Touya turned around and was not surprised to see his mother's spirit floating in her angelic beauty.She smiled at him and he took a step forward."Is she going to be all right?"He asked.

Nadeshiko nodded."She will.The force that was inside her, was draining her life energy.The boy saved her."

Touya nodded, not knowing what else to say.

Nadeshiko came forward, putting a hand to Touya's cheek."I know you are worried for her, demo she has to keep this from you.Just like you kept your secret from her.What would it do to her if she knew you could see me and she couldn't?"

Touya looked down."It's just-"

"You hate being kept in the dark."She finished.Touya nodded."She will tell you in time…until then you have to trust her."

"I feel so helpless."He admitted.

Nadeshiko pulled up her son's face to meet her gaze."Syaoran will be there to protect her when you can't.She appreciates what you do…and so do I.Gambatte Kudasai.Keep your chin up.Things will look better soon.I promise."

Touya nodded and watched as his mother moved back and smiled."Take care and know I'm watching over you…always."Then she was gone.

In Sakura's room, Syaoran sat at the edge of Sakura's bed, and held her gently.She hugged back, relaxing into his arms, knowing that together they had completed one more obstacle and had come out victorious.Not only that, but she found out Syaoran loved her back.But what worried her were the future challenges.Would other try to come after her like the woman?

Syaoran seemed to feel Sakura tense in thought."Hey come on.What's wrong?"

Sakura pulled back and sighed."I was so helpless…being drained like that.If it weren't for you…"

"Shhh."He put a finger to her lips to silence her."Don't talk like that.You are strong.If it weren't for you, that woman would have gotten the best of me.We did it together, depended on each other.That was how we won."

Sakura nodded."What if there are others?"She asked.

Syaoran smiled."We will take care of them too."

Sakura smiled back."My mother has a saying…one dad told me she always said that would cheer him up.She said… 'Gambatte Kudasai'… 'Keep your chin up'"

Syaoran laughed."That's what you should do now then.After everything you have overcome…the tasks that will be laid before you will also be over come."

Sakura hugged him."I know.Because you will be there with me."

"Always."He replied.

Nadeshiko smiled as she silently watched the two.Growing tired the two lay down and rested in each other's arms.Syaoran gave a gentle kiss to Sakura on her forehead and she sighed with a smile, laying her head on his chest and falling asleep.

Syaoran blushed and whispered in her ear."Aishiteru."

She snuggled up to him…"Aishiteru, Syaoran, forever and always."And with that…they both fell asleep.

Nadeshiko smiled and disappeared from the room, knowing her daughter…was in good hands.

THE END

A/N: Okay that's the Epi…actually my favorite in this whole dumb series.Not very proud of it.Thank you all who read…and thank you Sakura-chan for the encouragement.Ja ne minna!


End file.
